


Five Song Meme Ficlets

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five short pieces, mostly Aziraphale/Crowley, from a "put iTunes on random and write along with the songs" meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Song Meme Ficlets

1\. Neutral Milk Hotel, O Comely

Aziraphale suspected Crowley had dragged him out to see this terribly tuneless modern band as some kind of joke. They didn't sound a bit like Queen, so he doubted they were exactly to Crowley's taste, either.

"The singer can't even carry a tune in a bucket, have you noticed?"

"How could I not, angel?" Crowley asked. He was drinking something called a "PBR", which he claimed was ironic. Aziraphale preferred his own beverages to have more concrete virtues, and had managed a bottle of the house red, which he had upgraded just a touch. He suspected Crowley was sneaking swigs from the bottle when he wasn't looking, but he didn't mind.

"Why are we here, Crowley?"

"I've suggested to downstairs that they might consider adding this as a torture in one of the circles. This is a little research for my proposal."

Aziraphale knew he wasn't supposed to admire Crowley's work, precisely, but he was very good at it. "Well then, why am I here?"

Crowley shrugged. "I wanted you here?" he said with only a trace of a flush.

 

2\. Sigur Ros, Hoppipolla

Aziraphale had heard a lot of languages in his time on earth, and of course could speak all of them, even ones that didn't properly exist, like Proto-Indo-European and Esperanto.

He suspected he would always have a soft spot for some of the classics. Latin, Greek, Aramaic, Akkadian – that sort of unity of classic form and function never went out of style (though Aziraphale's own influence had more than a little to do with that).

He scoffed when others called French the language of love. There was only one language he found truly erotic, and only one other being who could speak it to him. Only one who recalled the time before the Tower fell.

 

3\. The Lovin' Spoonful, Summer in the City

It was fiendishly hot, but this particular fiend was not at all happy about it. He couldn't wait for nightfall, when this blessed city would cool off a tad. He told himself it was perfectly demonic of him to prefer the night. Excellent for skulking and dark deeds, temptation, the whole lot.

In the meantime, he found the Bentley arriving at the bookstore almost of its own accord. Inside it was always heavenly cool.

 

4\. Joe Purdy, Why Do I

They both sometimes wondered why they did the things they did, though neither told the other. To both it seemed that the time they spent together was their only opportunity to be themselves. In the aftermath of the apocalypse-that-fizzled, Adam had lumped them both in with people, just people, the ones they'd been 'messing around' with, but it only seemed to be that simple when they were together. Together, they could choose to drink, or sleep, or sin.

 

5\. The Lucksmiths, The Chapter In Your Life Entitled San Francisco

The blessed angel was still in America. San Francisco, of all places, where Crowley suspected that he was fitting right in. He'd even sent a postcard, and you'd think he'd have covered the blasted thing in copperplate, but no, it'd been maddeningly vague.

Crowley wasn't worried about him, of course. He didn't worry that Aziraphale was cold, or that he'd made new friends, or anything so ridiculous. Angels only got cold if they wanted to, and there was no one else on earth (literally) who could give Aziraphale what Crowley could, when it came to companionship.

No, he was just used to knowing what the angel was up to, was all.


End file.
